Sonata's Redemption
by HiroLemonFan
Summary: Due to events from Rainbow Rocks that I did not like, here's a happier ending starring Sonata Dusk.


**A/N: I have seen Rainbow Rocks. It was a good movie, but I didn't like the ending. What happened to Sonata was too tragic. She did not deserve to end up like Adagio and Aria! So instead, here's what I think should have happened to her.**

* * *

_"It's working!"_ Sonata thought as Twilight fell to her knees. _"Everybody is finally looking at me! Adagio and Aria were right!"_

You see, Sonata was different from Adagio and Aria. She was born a siren-changeling hybrid, a creature able to feed on hate _and_ love. However, due to her siren side, no one seemed to pay attention to her. Then she met Adagio and Aria, two pure sirens. They told her that if she joined their group, she would be loved by all.

But then, Sonata noticed something was off. The huge crowd didn't cheer. In fact, they were behaving mindlessly! Just standing there and staring at her...

This was not what Adagio promised at all! Where were the cheers? Where was repeated chant of 'Sonata Dusk! Sonata Dusk!'? Where was all that sweet, delicious love?

It was at that moment when Sonata paid attention to her surroundings. She, Adagio, and Aria had morphed into siren-human hybrids and they were projecting images of their true forms above the stage. Then she suddenly recalled what Adagio actually told her all those years ago.

_"But will everyone like me?"_

_"Don't you worry, Sonata. When we're done, no one will ever forget you."_

But this didn't feel right! She had to stop this with her secondary power: singing about love. And after all these years exposed to Earth's culture, she knew exactly what to sing.

_Party girls don't get hurt  
__Can't feel anything, when will I learn  
I push it down, push it down_

_I'm the one "for a good time call"  
Phone's blowin' up, they're ringin' my doorbell  
I feel the love, feel the love_

To her delight, the green smoke surrounding her, Adagio, and Aria was turning pink! It was working!

_1,2,3 1,2,3 drink_  
_1,2,3 1,2,3 drink_  
_1,2,3 1,2,3 drink_

_Throw em back, till I lose count_

She started to hover higher than Adagio and Aria.

_I'm gonna swing from the chandelier, from the chandelier_  
_I'm gonna live like tomorrow doesn't exist_  
_Like it doesn't exist_  
_I'm gonna fly like a bird through the night, feel my tears as they dry_  
_I'm gonna swing from the chandelier, from the chandelier_

_And I'm holding on for dear life, won't look down won't open my eyes_  
_Keep my glass full until morning light, 'cause I'm just holding on for tonight_  
_Help me, I'm holding on for dear life, won't look down won't open my eyes_  
_Keep my glass full until morning light, 'cause I'm just holding on for tonight_  
_On for tonight_

Sonata opened up her hands, absorbing the pink smoke with her palms. Adagio and Aria, on the other hand, indirectly absorbed the pink smoke with their necklaces. "What is this?" Aria asked.

Adagio cringed. "It's...love!" she exclaimed. "Sonata, stop singing this instant!"

But Sonata didn't stop. She continued her song.

_Sun is up, I'm a mess_  
_Gotta get out now, gotta run from this_  
_Here comes the shame, here comes the shame_

_1,2,3 1,2,3 drink_  
_1,2,3 1,2,3 drink_  
_1,2,3 1,2,3 drink_

_Throw em back till I lose count_

To the surprise of the Rainbooms, everyone in the audience was apologizing to each other. Somehow Sonata's song of love and friendship was fixing everything!

_I'm gonna swing from the chandelier, from the chandelier_  
_I'm gonna live like tomorrow doesn't exist_  
_Like it doesn't exist_  
_I'm gonna fly like a bird through the night, feel my tears as they dry_  
_I'm gonna swing from the chandelier, from the chandelier_

_And I'm holding on for dear life, won't look down won't open my eyes_  
_Keep my glass full until morning light, 'cause I'm just holding on for tonight_  
_Help me, I'm holding on for dear life, won't look down won't open my eyes_  
_Keep my glass full until morning light, 'cause I'm just holding on for tonight_  
_On for tonight_

_On for tonight_  
_'Cause I'm just holding on for tonight_  
_Oh I'm just holding on for tonight_  
_On for tonight_  
_On for tonight_  
_'Cause I'm just holding on for tonight_  
_'Cause I'm just holding on for tonight_  
_Oh I'm just holding on for tonight_  
_On for tonight_  
_On for tonight_

When Sonata was finished with her song, she went back to the ground, still in her siren-human form. Aria and Adagio, on the other hand, had collapsed to the ground and changed back to their human forms. All three of the projected images from above had disappeared.

"I told you we shouldn't have let a changeling hybrid join us," Aria moaned.

Adagio clutched her stomach. "How could you?!" she asked Sonata. "After everything I promised you!"

"I realized what you meant by everyone liking me," Sonata said. "I was nothing more than a pawn for your little scheme. Well you know what?" She ripped off her necklace. "I quit!" With that, she threw her necklace onto the ground and stomped on it, destroying it.

"No!" Adagio exclaimed. But it was too late for her and Aria. With the band's spark destroyed, their necklaces broke as well.

"You selfish brat!" Adagio screeched, her voice becoming dry and raspy. "We need your voice to sing!"

"I know," Sonata said with a confident smile. "You made me an idiot because of it."

But before Adagio and Aria could move, Sonata sang a lyricless song. Pink smoke appeared once more, but this time, she aimed it at her former friends. With the sensation of love touching their skin, Adagio and Aria began to swell up. "You feel that?" Sonata asked. "That's love! Sweet, juicy, delicious love! Taste it! Taste it all!"

Aria moaned. "I don't like this love..." she complained.

Adagio snarled. "This is all your fault, you changeling freak!" she yelled at Sonata. "If you just went with the plan, we would have destroyed this world and used it as a way of getting back to Equestria!"

Sonata gasped. "That was your real plan?!" she asked, clenching her fists.

"Of course!" Aria responded. "We lied to you so you would agree to help us!"

"Then I guess this is it," Sonata said. She resumed her lyricless song, forcing Adagio and Aria to feel more love until...

POP!

The two pure sirens exploded into orange and purple confetti. Sonata breathed in and out, just about to collapse. All of that singing was exhausting!

Sonata looked out into the audience. She knew she had committed a terrible deed. Even if everyone was to recover, they would hate her for it. So with her last breath, she sang a mind erase spell and added false memories before she ran offstage, never to be seen by the public again.

* * *

Things were never the same again at Canterlot High ever since the musical showcase. Miraculously, Sunset Shimmer's 'boo-boos' (as Rarity called them) were forgotten and she was finally accepted. Plus everyone was getting along, even moreso than before.

But to this day, if one was to listen carefully, a sweet voice could be heard in the hallways. No one knows where this voice comes from, or whose singing such a beautiful song, but if one was to hear it, they would feel a surge of pure bliss.

And if you could look carefully, just in the shadows, you might see a very pretty girl with blue hair. If you see her, do not be alarmed. She will not hurt you. For this is the source of the voice.

Her name is Sonata Dusk. She has done past deeds that she regrets doing. So she has decided to stay in the shadows, bringing love and happiness to all the students by ending their little arguments. She'll reveal herself eventually, but for now, she'll do her work in secret, all with a cute little smile on her face.

**The End**


End file.
